


Deep In My Heart

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Very Mild) Angst, Canon Divergence, Episode Coda 1x12 "Last Refuge", First Time, Fluff, Len Is Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's got a problem with returning baby Len. Mick and Len finally make up. Len gets Mick a new friend. Because Len is awesome like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Just a silly little fluffy fic that popped into my head after 1x12  
> 2) I'm totally bypassing any thoughts of 1x13 and the trip to 2166.

**Disclaimer:** Must I? Okay. Mick belongs to Len, Len belongs to Mick, and I dare anyone to get between them. How's that for a disclaimer?

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After _The Pilgrim_ was dispatched, everyone was returned to their proper place and time. 

Mick groused that despite the "chat" he had with his younger self, nothing would change due to the memory wipe. 

The only thing he had left that was good was the one person from the past that was still aboard the Waverider: Infant Leonard Snart.

And Mick refused to give him up. 

Taking the infant Mick 'barricaded' himself in his room. With the knowledge he had gained while he was Chronos he was able to short circuit the door panel so it could only be opened from the inside.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len was outside Mick's room with the team crowded around him. 

They were all making suggestions on how to solve this.

"How about you all leave and let me deal with it?" Len **strongly** suggested. 

"Time is of the essence; your younger self needs to go back." Rip sounded a bit terse. "I already explained...."

"Fuck your explanations, Rip or Michael or whatever the hell your name is!" Len shot back. "Say you get the door open, you want to tear the baby away from him?"

Martin opened his mouth.

"Don't say a word, Stein." Len cut him off. "Mick's had his mind and his life shredded by the Time Masters. He and I are on the outs. I don't know if we can ever repair the damage that was done to us, but there is no fucking way I'm going to let it get any worse."

"I actually agree with you," Martin said, noticing the look of surprise on Len's face. "You do what needs to be done." He turned to the others. "I think we should all depart."

"And what if he can't fix this?" Jax asked. He was still working through his own issues regarding his father.

"Then, Jefferson, we shall all be raising young Leonard Snart as our own." He waved them all away. "Mister Snart, as they say, you have the floor."

"You're not so bad, Stein."

"After all the time you and he have been together," Martin nodded to the door, "you need to trust me when I say the damage is not irreparable." 

"I hope you're right."

"Been there, done that, Leonard." Martin smiled and as he walked away he said over his shoulder, "Like I said, trust me."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Gideon, can you turn the intercom system on so I can talk to Mick?"

"Yes, Mister Snart - you are online."

"Mick, I know you can hear me." Len said. "I just want to talk to you."

"You're not taking him away from me."

"I'm not going to try."

"Leave us alone, Len." Mick held the infant close. "I'm going to take care of you, just like I used to take care of your older self." He didn't realize the comm system was still on and Len could hear every word. "But Len and me, we're screwed up. He doesn't need me anymore."

Len closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"He left me, I became Chronos, I tried to kill him, and shit, nothing's been right since." Mick smiled at the infant. "But you and me, we can have a fresh start; no baggage." He paused. "We'll get off this time-traveling merry-go-round, settle somewhere nice, like the 1950s. Just me and you."

Len just kept listening.

"It was going to be you and me against the world, and we were going to take it over." Mick's breath hitched. "But somewhere along the line those plans got fucked up. You hurt me when you left me alone and I beat the shit out of you, but I forgave you. Why the hell can't you forgive me?" He heard little Len hiccup and rubbed his back. "I don't want to be without you and if I can't have older you, I'll have little you. And maybe you'll love me, because nobody else does."

And no, Leonard Snart didn't cry; he was fucking _Captain Cold_ \- unfeeling and numb. It had to be something in the ship that was making his eyes water.

"I can keep you safe from Lewis and you won't have a mother who has Bloody Mary's for breakfast. I'd never hit you or yell at you for anything." Mick heard the infant sniffling and brought him forward, staring into his little face. "But I know I have to send you back, because the timeline has to be set straight. If I keep you, I lose Len, and...I can't deal with him not being around." He opened the door, only to have Len, who was sitting against said door, fall in, flat on his back.

Len stared up at him. "Mick."

"Len." Mick leaned forward. "You crying?"

"No." Let sat up and wiped his eyes. "It's this ship; I think the air is polluted or something."

"You heard everything I said, didn't you?" Mick accused. 

"Maybe." Len got to his feet. "Yes."

"Eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Len explained. "The comm system was on."

"You can take him." Mick gave Len his younger self. "Return him to his proper time."

"Mick, we can make things better; make them right between us." Len looked at the infant. "I forgave you five minutes after I...left you. I still need you; why do you think I couldn't kill you?" His eyes moved to Mick's. "It's still you and me against everybody and we may yet take over the world." Len smiled. "And just so you know, somebody does love you."

Mick tilted his head, making eye contact with infant Len. "Yeah - **him**."

"True." Holding little Len in his left arm, Len palmed Mick's face with his right hand. "But that's not who I was talking about." He leaned forward and gave Mick a soft kiss. "I love you, Mick, and you need to know that."

"Yeah?"

"I've loved you since the day I met you in juvie, but that was friendship." Len rested his forehead against Mick's. "I don't know when it changed to something else, something beyond that - only that it has."

"Len, saying we love each other is not going to fix things."

"Not right away," Len stole another kiss, "but we'll take our time. We didn't stay mad at each other after we screwed up that bank job in National City, back in '98."

"We?" Mick seemed offended. "You're the one who hired that idiot to help us out. He screwed it all up by not keeping an eye out for the cops. We barely got away and had to leave without most of the money."

"Okay," Len agreed, "but we didn't talk for a month and we **did** eventually fix it."

"You set him up on that murder rap and got him 25 to life."

"And we committed the murder, didn't we?"

"That guy was a child rapist; he deserved to die."

"Exactly. The point is it was us, together - teamwork." Len heard the infant cooing; he had forgotten the baby was lying in his arm. "When my mother was sober she was okay." He slid his arm around Mick's shoulders and stared down at his own face. "It was bad enough what she had to put up with from my father, but if she had lost me, I think that would have killed her." 

"I get it." Mick pulled away. "You can take him home now, Lenny; I'll wait here."

"I'll be back shortly and we'll talk some more; work on **us**." Len opened the door. "And Mick?"

"What?"

"It's good to be called 'Lenny' again."

The door closed and Mick stared at it for a moment. "I think he was right." He wiped his eyes. "There is definitely something wrong with the air on this ship."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After what happened with _The Pilgrim_ and the Time Masters, they were lurking about the time stream where they couldn't be found; Rip took Len's advice to "lay low" for a while.

Everyone was dealing with their own personal demons and issues, including Len and Mick, who had reached a sort of truce.

And if their truce included a few kisses every now and again, they weren't going to argue about it.

Len managed to convince Rip to make a quick pit stop out of the time stream.

He knew it would be a good idea to ask while sharpening one of his larger knives on a whetstone and describing a gruesome "accident" that occurred in 2001.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Len entered Mick's room and stood there.

"What?"

"I had to fight with Rip about it, but I had everyone on my side." Len pulled his hands from behind his back - he was holding a kitten. "She's yours, Mick, if you want her."

Mick glanced up and shook his head. "No." He stared at the floor. "Take her back."

"Okay, Mick." Len turned to leave. "She goes back to the shelter and I really hope somebody adopts her."

"The shelter?" Mick looked up again. 

"Yes, the shelter." Len turned his head around and faced Mick. "They only give them a certain amount of time and...."

Mick interrupted him. "She got a name?"

"No, she doesn't." Len opened the door and sighed, injecting the right amount of pathos into his voice. "She may never have one."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Mick stood up and walked over, peering over Len's shoulder at the tiny ball of fur. "Maybe...maybe I can try her out, see if we get along."

"Not a good idea." Len shook his head. "I think I'll have to return her."

"I said I'm trying her out, Len, so shut up." Mick took the kitten, who fit into one of his hands, and held her up so he could look at her. "If this doesn't work, you go."

The kitten purred and took a swipe at him with a paw.

"Don't take a swing at me." Mick glared at her. "I'm tougher than you are."

Len had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop any laughter.

"And don't get any ideas about fancy foods or anything." Mick scowled. "You hear me?"

Another purr and the kitten jumped from Mick's hand to his shirt, trying to hang on with her claws.

"She should have a name, Mick, even if she might not be around for long."

"Jonesy," Mick smirked. "Like in _Alien_."

"I'll go and tell everybody that you're..." Len paused with a smile, "...trying her out."

Mick sat on his bed and cradled the kitten against his chest. "Just for a little while." He tickled her under her chin and got more purrs. "Maybe a day or two."

"I don't know if I should be jealous." Len sat beside him, petting the kitten. 

"That's stupid." Mick looked confused. "It's not like she's gonna be my new partner."

"Only because she doesn't have thumbs." Len laughed a little. "If she did she could wield my cold gun."

"Len?"

"What?"

"Thank you." Mick smiled at Jonesy and looked back at Len. "I mean it."

"I know you do, Mick." Len leaned forward for a kiss...and ended up with a face full of fur; the kitten had jumped between them. "PFFFT!" He pulled a few pieces of hair from his mouth. 

"I think she's protecting my virtue," Mick cracked.

"I hate to break it to you, Mick, but you haven't had your virtue for a few decades."

Mick put Jonesy aside. "Let's try that again."

Len moved forward for another kiss, but stopped mid way. "Mick?"

"Yeah."

Len nodded to the bed. "I think you're going to need a litter box."

MIck picked Jonesy up by the scruff and shook his finger in her face. "You can't be doing that in the bed." He pursed his lips. "It's bad manners."

There was a soft meow.

And a brief staring contest.

Which Mick lost.

Len got a tissue and picked up what the kitten left on the bed, going to the washroom to dispose of it. "Mick, do you ever clean your bathroom?" He came out wearing the most horrible face. "There are new life forms in there."

That seemed to get Mick excited. "Really?"

"No, not **really**." Len rolled his eyes. "I'm never going in there again; it's scary. Now, I'll go see about a cat toilet while you change the sheets."

"Where you going to get one?"

"I'll ask Gideon; if she can make a Colt, maybe she can do litter." As Len walked out he smiled to himself as he heard Mick giving Jonesy a lecture on proper hygiene.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Where's my cat?" Mick looked absolutely panic-stricken. "Did you take her back?"

Len had a thousand smarmy remarks on the tip of his tongue, but no, he didn't have the heart to use any of them. "She's with Sara, who's explaining to Jonesy about different assassin techniques." He shrugged. "Yes, Sara talks to cats."

"But she's **my** cat."

"Yes, Mick, she's yours, nobody will dispute that, but I'd rather not end up with a mouthful of cat hair again." 

"How come she's with Lance?"

"Because you," Len pushed him onto the bed, "and I," he climbed into Mick's lap, "are going to take this making up thing a step further and I don't want any feline interruptions."

Mick pulled Len's shirt off. "You still upset because she bit you when you kissed me last night?"

Len did the same to Mick's. "A little, yes."

Mick took Len's hand in his and kissed the palm. "All better now?"

"Somewhat." Len slid his arms over Mick's shoulders. "But I have other things that can do with a little healing help from those lips of yours."

"Oh you do, do you?" Mick lay down and rolled them so Len was underneath him, his deft fingers working on Len's pants. "Well then, Lenny, I'll see what I can do about that."

**FIN**


End file.
